Renewal: Nobody Has It Easy
by SammywithSwagger
Summary: Rewritten version of Nobody Has It Easy. After Running away from Konoha. Sanyu Akamori Meets up with 2 missing Nins from 2 diffrent Villages. What adventures awaits them and what organisation has their eyes on the Trio? Rated T for Language! enjoy!


**This is a remake of my first story 'Nobody Has it Easy**', i hope you enjoy it !

* * *

Nobody Has It Easy

Disband

Konoha shimmered in the moonlight; the stores which once made the city a brightly light masterpiece had closed down for the night with the only other source of light were either residential lights or street lanterns.

Through the lonely streets a lonely figure strolled through- towards the Hokage Tower, the pinnacle for Shinobi affairs. A seventeen year old girl named Sanyu Akamori is the figure; she is a proud Kunochi of the hidden leaf. She has blond hair, which she keeps in a high pony tail, and deep green eyes. She wears a fishnet under a green sleeveless V-neck shirt and standard ninja shorts. In her arsenal, she had high degrees of skills in Taijutsu and Ninjusu as well as a mysterious trait which no doctor could explain- wood-style Justus which she uses for explosions.

Sanyu wasn't walking around at night for the fun of it- she asked to meet the hokage from a messenger, with no explanation other than 'The Hokage wishes to speak to you and your team.'

Sanyu's POV

'_I am beyond confused; is this an urgent mission or something?' _I thought as I opened the tower doors.

Being woken up from your sleep from an operative isn't my favorite thing in the world but if it means getting paid and using my art than I guess I can tolerate it- for my country.

I walked down the hall; I began to hear loud yelling.

"YOU'RE SERIOUS? AWESOME!"

'_Damn that Kenji… he talks too loud for his own good.' _I cursed to myself before I continued my travels to the hallway.

He was the one I couldn't stand; he is obnoxcious, inconsiderate and has a very big ego. He never does anything unless it's a huge fight he believes he'll get acknowledged for.

The voices gotten louder now… I can hear them much clearer.

"Be quiet Kenji, you'll ruin everything if Sanyu hears you." I heard a low voice; it was our former Sensei Yukio; he's the best, he praises my art for what it is- exploding beauty. I consider him like a father-figure since I have no family that I remember.

"Well sorry I'm just excited." Kenji argued back.

Now I'm interested; I quickly masked my chakra so I could listen more before I make my entrance.

"How can you be excited when she's going to be decommissioned?" a soft voice questioned- It my Kaori my best friend and teammate. We've been close friends with each other for many years, we train together, hang out, and even explode things together our friendship is always something I cherished. She was the only one to ever befriend me than overtime I gained others like Naruto and the Konoha twelve.

My heart froze after she finished her sentence; I'm being decommissioned? What for? I haven't done anything destructive for over 2 weeks!

"Because I can be team leader now; she makes poor decisions anyways." Kenji explained.

I couldn't take it anymore; I dashed straight to the door and opened it forcefully causing a large thud to be echoes throughout the tower. The Team was there as well as our Hokage Tsunade without the presence of her assistant Shizune.

"You masked your chakra…" Tsunade muttered lowly, but still in everyone's hearing range.

"So, you are going to decommission me? My only question is why?"

Tsunade sighed heavily.

"It was direct orders from the funeral lord; your decommission is due to the expensive damages your explosions do in the village as well as t-

"So I can just stop making explosions in the village I still don't underst-

"That you're a potential threat to the fire country."

Tsunade stared me straight in the eyes; I could tell how serious she was.

"These are is not my decision; I have to follow my orders and so should you."

She pushed a few papers into view.

"You sign these papers than your chakra will be sealed."

I stared blankly at the paper; disgust and rage consumed me. This is absurd. How am I considered a threat? I know my specialty is explosions but that's easily can be regulated.

This makes no sense to me… I have to get out of here.

"I won't you'd have to kill me first." Was all I said as I made a transportation justsu sign and disappeared.

I ended up right outside the Tower; I guess if I wasn't willing they would try force next and I'm not about to let them take what is my soul and life. I began to run to my house; I'm leaving this place.

In the tower (After Sanyu left)

"Well that was interesting." Kenji stated after Sanyu's disappearance.

"I'm going after her." Kaori said as she ran out of the office.

The office was quiet; Tsunade- arm crossed with her eyes closed I guess trying to console her temper and Yukio staring off at the door.

"What do you suppose we do Lady Tsunade?" Yukio asked turning his attention to the women.

"We'll have to force her to sign; I cannot allow her to still have her chakra- the Funeral Lord commanded it to be done and I cannot go against him." She said.

Yukio nodded.

"Alright; I'll make sure she signs tomorrow- force if necessary." He said bowing to his superior before leaving with Kenji trailing behind.

With Sanyu

I was almost home; I could see the apartment building… but should I really do this? I mean I risked my life for the village countless of times and now I'm going to leave what I've protected all these years? It's either my village or what makes me who I am… my chakra, trait… everything will be gone if I get that seal and I'll be nothing without it.

"SANYU!" I heard a voice call out behind me.

I turned around and saw Kaori running; I guess the got her to try and convince me to go back and sign those papers. Once she got to me she crouched over to catch her breath.

"Sanyu; I know your upset hell, I am too. I don't understand what the Lord is thinking… your no threat to the country!"

"Kaori, thank you for your words but no matter what you can do would prevent them from sealing away my chakra there's only one option." I said.

I saw Kaori stare off into space; drinking in my words finally her eyes widen in realization.

"No Sanyu… you can't! They'll issue you a Missing Nin and hunt you down!" Tears started to flow down her cheeks.

"If they catch you they'll kill you; and I can stand the fact that my best friend would die by the hands of her own village." She shouted; more tears continue to roll.

This isn't helping my decision at all; I have to consider now: my village, myself and my best friend… each are very important to me but only had to be top priority.

I smiled; first smile this entire night.

"I know that Kaori… but I have too, I'll never forget you though." I said as I extended my arm.

She stared at my arm than smiled.

"Yeah I know… just be careful out there and don't get caught." She said as she extended her.

We shook hands as fellow teammates and as best friends…for the last time.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! please let me know what you think of it!**

**SWS  
**


End file.
